


Subduing the Barbarians

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan watch <i>Shōgun</i>, and have a conversation about one of the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subduing the Barbarians

**Author's Note:**

> For Highlander100. Challenge #131--Makeover.

It had been on tv and they’d started watching it--the curse of the empty Sunday afternoon, Methos thought. _Shōgun_. Just like the protagonist--well, maybe not exactly, but in the general sense--they’d both had their first encounters with the Japanese culture and been changed by it.

They reached the part where Blackthorne was getting pissed on, being taught manners.

Methos cut his eyes to Duncan. Duncan was looking narrow-eyed back at him, considering.

“Ever do that?” Methos asked. “Or have it done to you?”

“No!” There was a long pause. “You?”

Methos grinned. “I don’t piss and tell.”


End file.
